The performance of projection exposure apparatus for the microlithographic production of semiconductor elements and other finely structured components is largely determined by the imaging properties of the projection objectives. Examples for designs of projection objectives of a projection exposure apparatus which project an image of a mask into an exposure field can be found in WO 2004/019128 A2, US 2005/0190435 A1, WO 2006/133801 A1 and US 2007/0024960. These references relate primarily to designs of projection objectives for immersion lithography, as the technique is called, wherein an immersion liquid is present between the last optical element and the wafer which is located in the field plane of the exposure field. The subject of WO 2004/019128 A2, US 2005/0190435 A1, WO 2006/133801 A1 and US 2007/0024960 in its entirety, including the claims, is hereby incorporated by reference in the content of the present application. Furthermore, there are also designs of projection objectives of a projection exposure apparatus for applications in so-called EUV (extreme ultraviolet) lithography, which operate with an operating wavelength of less than 100 nm and therefore generally cannot use lenses as optical components, see US 2004/0051857 A1.